PRUEBA DE AMOR
by Guishe
Summary: Dirígete a aquel lugar donde solo los deseos se cumplirán...y si es amor verdadero...las puertas se abrirán"
1. POV HARRY

Hola, bueno aquí subo esta historia que escribí con una muy buena amiga en otra Web y con su permiso la he subido aquí en fan ficción para que puedan leerlas…

Quiero decirles que verdaderamente fue un gusto hacer este "mini fic" (al principio fue la idea de un on shot...pero nos copamos mal con la historia...y termino siendo un mini fic... jaja) con Himeko... la verdad que tenemos algo en común que nos hace hacer maravillas... Jaja... no es que nos halaguemos solas pero hay magia! y se nota... las ideas conectan y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras hacerla... nos llevo tiempo ya que no concordaban los horarios pero... ya ta...concluimos!  
y bueno ahora seguramente escribe Himeko mas comentario... Yo le sedo el paso....

Bueno aquí vengo yo a saludar!! jaja bueno como dijo mi hermanita creamos esta cuenta para publicar mas cómodamente nuestras creaciones XD jaja k esperamos i sean muchas mas =) jaja este one shot (bueno esa era la idea original) k se convirtió en un mini fic ha sido un gustazo! lo disfrutamos muchísimo creándolo i esperamos k se vea reflejado! si tardamos un montón en terminarlo por eso d la diferencia d horarios jaja estoy segura k mas d una vez Guishe me quiso sacar los ojos verdad hermanita? jajá pero por fin lo terminamos i espero k les guste! i bueno sin mas ni mas Disfruten!

DISFRUUUTEN...

_**"PRUEBA DE AMOR"**_

_**POV HARRY**_

Una vez más había despertado con el sueño agitado, ya había pasado un mes y no podía dejar de soñarla... "un mes" pensé y me removí en la cama, estire la mano y agarre mis gafas. me senté en la cama y trate de calmar mi corazón, hacia un mes que había aceptado el hecho de que llevo años amando a mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger... aunque la verdad no sabia porque no iba y se lo decía... sabia que ella me quería de una forma especial, pero no estaba seguro que me amara... "¿y si no lo hace?" ya no se como hacer... muero por tenerla cerca, busco cualquier excusa con tal de hablar dos palabras y escucharla.

Mis sueños cada vez son peores, siempre el mismo sueño, preparo todo... mis mayores fuerzas... el valor y me acerco a ella tímidamente, le regalo la rosa que tanto había estado buscando y ella solo dice "no puedo Harry...no te amo" y me despierto con el corazón destrozado.

"es sólo un sueño" me obligué a pensar… pero no era sólo un sueño… era una pesadilla… la Hermione en mis sueños sólo tenía que decirme esas pocas palabras para hacerme despertar con el corazón destrozado, "no puedo Harry… no te amo"… recordé una vez más esas palabras que escuchaba cada noche de aquellos hermosos labios que cada vez que miraba me incitaban a probarlos… que sería de mí si la Hermione verdadera… no la de mis sueños… dijera las mismas palabras que en mis pesadillas… mi vida terminaría en ese momento… nada tendría sentido… de repente el miedo volvió a invadirme como cada noche desde hace un mes, cuando me levantaba agitado y con el temor de perder a aquella persona que mas amaba en el mundo

No podía seguir así...debía hacer algo, siempre termino aquí sentado temblando, sabiendo perfectamente que mi corazón no se calmara pasado un rato largo. Me destapo y me coloco los zapatos que tengo debajo de mi cama... me paro y salgo a dar una vuelta, es mi única solución, en una de esas si camino me distraigo y luego cansado luego a conciliar el sueño... ¿aunque para que? no importa necesito un paseo.

El castillo esta en penumbras, estoy me recuerda a mis noches en las que salía con mis amigos...Ron y Hermione... mi corazón dio un brinco, solo pensar en ella me hace saltar.

Camino despacio, pensando en todo lo que soñé, abro puertas, paso por un pasadizo, por otro y siento ruidos... "Filch" pensé... si era el estaba mas que castigado...salí corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iba... vi una puerta y me adentre a el.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, peor que si hubiera corrido una maratón, me adentre mas al cuarto y mire de un lado a otro... ¿donde estaba? no reconocía el lugar...camine examinándolo todo hasta que me quede estático frente a un espejo... lo conocía...sabia que era lo que hacia...y esto me recordó mucho a mi primera vez en hogwarts...también había salido a recorrer el castillo y como en esta ocasión aparecía delante de mi tras quererme ocultar. Me pare frente a el esperando ver a mis padres… pero no...Esta vez no los vi a ellos sino a Hermione diciéndome "Harry...quédate conmigo...te amo" mi corazón palpito de felicidad… ella me abrazaba y me daba un cálido beso... mi sonrisa se extendió por todo mi cara.

Extendí un brazo… deseoso de acariciar sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas… las yemas de mis dedos alcanzaron la superficie del espejo… ella me sonrió y tocó mi mano con la suya… no sentía nada… el espejo era frío y no cálido como imaginaba que sus delicadas manos debían ser… era solo una ilusión… pero no me importaba… prefería esto a mis terribles pesadillas.

- Debí suponer que volverías a encontrarlo- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas… me giré exaltado para encontrarme con la serena figura de Dumbledore mirándome con ojos suspicaces… me encogí de hombros y me giré nuevamente hacia el espejo… no quería dejar de verlo… quería seguir mirándola.

- Harry- me llamó él con paciencia… escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí.

- Lo siento profesor… sé muy bien lo que hace este espejo… pero le juro que no estaba buscándolo… me encontré con él por casualidad- quise defenderme… era la verdad… el haberme encontrado con el espejo había sido una gran coincidencia… una hermosa coincidencia.

- Te creo Harry- me dijo él tan sereno como siempre- pero no ha sido una coincidencia… la coincidencia no existe en este mundo- se colocó frente a mí impidiéndome la vista hacia el espejo… traté de mirar por un lado… era inevitable… tenía que seguir viéndola…

- Harry- me volvió a llamar ante mis desesperados intentos de seguir observando el espejo-"los sueños solo son el camino que nos llevan a la verdad... síguelo...escucha tu corazón, no tengas miedo...al final la verdad es mejor que un simple anhelo"

Detuve mis fallidos intentos por mirar detrás de él y lo miré sorprendido… ¿cómo es que siempre sabía que decir?... ¿cómo es que siempre tenía las palabras correctas para todo?... me encogí de hombros y agaché la cabeza.

- Perdón profesor- murmuré- me-me deje llevar… eso es todo

- No te culpes Harry… este espejo puede ser muy persuasivo- levanté la mirada y vi como él se había girado hacia el espejo- pero… hay algo diferente en lo que ves esta vez… ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí… ¿cómo podía saberlo?- ¿Có-cómo lo sabe?

Dumbledore volvió a girarse hacía mí y me sonrió- Porque tu mirada hoy es muy diferente a la que vi en ti el primer año de tu estadía en Hogwarts… cuando te encontraste con este misterioso espejo ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza… no debía sorprenderme… después de todo era Dumbledore… el mago más poderoso en todo el mundo mágico… al menos lo era para mí…- Y bueno… creo que deberías regresar a la cama Harry

Volví a asentir con la cabeza- Sabe… si… lo que vi esta noche en el espejo fue muy diferente a lo que vi antes… demasiado diferente… en esta ocasión si puedo hacer algo para obtenerlo… y gracias a su consejo me he dado cuenta de… de que haré lo que sea para conseguirlo… todo lo que este en mis manos- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron como cada vez que yo volvía ileso de enfrentarme con el Señor tenebroso… con el orgullo resplandeciendo en su mirada.

- Entonces ve- me dijo y yo asentí sonriente, giré mis talones y salí corriendo de la habitación… tenía que hacer algo… algo grande… estaba decidido… le diría a Hermione Granger que la amaba.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta la torre Gryffindor, debía prepararlo todo lo antes posible, quería que Hermione se diera cuenta si me amaba o no, pero debía realizarlo de una forma especial, que sintiera en cada detalle todo lo que vivimos… "¿pero como podía hacerlo?" Tenia que hacer algo realmente diferente que ella pudiera descubrir si me ama o no.

Me senté en uno de los sillones al entrar en la sala común. Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, ya no tenía ganas de dormir aunque quedara mucho para que amaneciera, este tiempo lo quería utilizar para encontrar la manera.

Pensé y rebusque en mi mente la manera, solo sabia que debía poner pruebas fehacientes de hechos vividos, recuerdos que nos hubieran acercado, que se hubiera marcado nuestra amistad pero así también la necesidad de mantenernos unidos… mientras mas pensaba mi corazón mas corría… quería tener una idea lo bastantemente fuerte como para poder ponerla en practica, lo bastante convincente para llegarle al corazón y lo mas delicada y hermosa para que ella llegara a mi. Pronto me puse de pie dando un salto…ya sabia lo que iba a hacer.

"Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido" me dije a mi mismo sonriendo y corrí a mi habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y me detuve en seco… pero gracias a Merlín nadie se había despertado… "Vaya… si que tienen sueño pesado" pensé… me dirigí hacia mi cama y abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche… saqué un pergamino, una pluma y algo de tinta, cerré el cajón y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido…

-¡Auch!- me había golpeado con el baúl al pie de mi cama, sobé frenéticamente mi rodilla y salí de la habitación a paso rápido. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí di un gran suspiro de alivio… "Uff estuvo cerca" pensé y bajé a toda velocidad a la sala común, me senté en una de las mesas… extendí el pergamino, mojé un poco la pluma de tinta y comencé a escribir.

"Prueba de amor", escribí esto primero en letras grandes… me detuve un momento… tenía que pensarlo con detenimiento… todo tenía que ser perfecto…. Tenía que demostrarle cuanto la amaba… y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta si ella me amaba igual… si… si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Remojé un poco más la pluma y comencé a dibujar un pequeño mapa… dónde estaría todo… que sería lo que pondría en cada lugar… mi corazón se aceleraba cada que una nueva idea llegaba a mi mente… no podía esperar más… tenía que empezar ahora mismo… "Listo" dije mientras miraba el mapa ante mis ojos… lo examiné… si era perfecto… "ahora sólo tengo que… otro pergamino…" pensé buscando sobre las cosas en la mesa… con suerte alguien habría olvidado un pergamino en blanco que me sirviera… "Perfecto"… entre unos libros de los de primer año había un pergamino en blanco perfecto para mi primer movimiento.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos… ante mí apareció la imagen de Hermione… su mirada… la vi abrazándome y besándome cómo en el reflejo del espejo de Osed… concentré mi atención y empecé a preparar todo… ¿qué hora sería?... no me importaba… pero el tiempo transcurría y tenía que estar listo todo antes del amanecer… "Listo" dije con una gran sonrisa, enrollé el pergamino, tomé el mapa y salí corriendo de la sala común.

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?" me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos en penumbra del castillo… era una suerte que no me hubiera topado con Filch… no tendría que preocuparme de que me viera si hubiera recordado traer conmigo la capa invisible… "Tonto" me reproché pero seguí corriendo… ya no había tiempo de regresar a buscarla… giré por un pasillo más y pasé por una gran puerta… "Espera" pensé, detuve mis pasos en seco y regresé frente a la gran puerta ante mí "Por supuesto… la biblioteca… su lugar favorito" pensé… con cautela abrí lentamente la puerta… sólo había silencio… parecía que todo me ayudaba esta noche… algo raro… pero no me detuve a pensar el punto… recorrí con paso sigiloso todas las estanterías hasta que encontré mi objetivo.

"Primer paso listo" pensé sonriente y salí a paso rápido del lugar… no había tiempo que perder, la noche avanzaba y el amanecer se acercaba… miré por una de las ventanas la luna… sonreí… aún me esperaba una larga noche, pero valdría la pena… todo fuera por ella… así con su imagen en mi mente me dispuse a terminar con mi cometido

Ya había pasado mas de 4 horas preparándolo todo, mis emociones eran caóticas, mi adrenalina de solo pensar lo que produciría esto en ella estaban por las nubes.

Sonreí satisfecho y regrese a la sala común ya entrada a la mañana, el sueño se había dispersado, no había rastro de el, la emoción de lo que había preparado no dejaba espacio para nada mas.

Mientras caminaba comencé a pensar como haría para qué hermione fuera directo al libro que había escogido y pronto una sonrisa dibujo mi rostro.

Llegue a la sala común y aun no había nadie y mi plan estaba por empezar.  
Me recosté en el sillón y tome mi mochila que hice bajar con un hechizo convocador.

La abrí y desparrame todo los libros escondiendo uno.

Pronto escuche como la gente comenzaba a movilizarse en los pasillos de arriba… pronto todos bajarían a desayunar… ¡y la función estaba por empezar!

Me recosté en el sillón respirando pausadamente, mi corazón aceleraba cada vez que alguien cruzaba la escalera…

Pronto la escuche hablar con Ginny y Luna, bajaban animadamente las escaleras mientras charlaban… mi corazón acelero y pronto temí arruinarlo todo.

Me tranquilice y cuando la vi cruzar el pasillo sin percatarse de mi presencia la llame.

-"Herms"- le dije casi en un susurro.

-Si… ¿Harry? – Me dijo dándose vuelta y viéndome despatarrado en el sillón- ¡Merlín! Que te ha pasado, estas como…como cansado- dijo mirándome

-Si Herms, me la pase estudiando toda la noche, no quiero llegar a los exámenes sin saber nada, eso te lo debo a ti –le dije mirándola.

-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu, pero dime que te pasa, ¿necesitas ayuda o algo?- me dijo sonriéndome ante mis comentarios y mi corazón vibro.

- Sí… no encuentro el libro de pociones, y llevo mucho sin encontrarlo, creo que me lo he dejado en la biblioteca, pero si voy hasta allí, no terminare la redacción para McGonagall a tiempo – dije mientras ponía cara triste.

-Vale, deja te lo busco yo- y la vi desaparecer hacia mi primer pista y sonreí mas que satisfecho.


	2. POV HERMIONE

_**POV HERMIONE**_

Harry siempre hacia lo mismo, se olvidaba de las mitad de las cosas aunque no voy a negar que me sorprendió verlo sentado allí estudiando…bueno eso quiere decir que no en vano digo las cosas…tarde o temprano me van escuchando.  
Me siento orgullosa… por primera vez todo lo que hacia estaba dando frutos… lo que siento es algo inigualable.  
Mis amigos… que haría sin Harry o Ron… la verdad no sabia que haría son ellos eran parte de mi.  
Voy caminando con paso ligero ya que Harry debe estar desesperado por su libro para terminar de estudiar pociones… Merlín ese chico…. Siempre corre contra sus obligaciones a ultimo tiempo… pero es tan buena persona, tan valiente… lo ha demostrado una y otra vez.  
La verdad que tuve una dicha muy grande al conocerlo…y mi felicidad se completa siendo su amiga.  
Corro por el corredor sin que nadie lo note, lo último que me falta es que me aperciban a mí siendo premio Anual.  
Llego a la biblioteca y me paro en el medio…" ¿Dónde habrá puesto las cosas este chico? Y me sonrió.  
Busco entre los estantes… por las mesas sin encontrar nada hasta que a lo lejos, cerca de un candelabro hay un libro y una nota… "vaya, quizás sea ese" me dije a mi misma mientras corría hacia el lugar.  
Me pare enfrente de la mesa y me quede sorprendida al ver una nota…y en ella mi nombre "Hermione".  
"¿Para mi?" "¿de quien será?"  
Tomo la nota entre mis manos y la desdoblo lentamente, aun preguntándome quien seria capas de escribirme… la verdad nadie se me venia en mi mente… nadie que conociera eso si.  
Yo no era de esas que le gustaba lo que es el amor e iba buscando chicos con los cuales salir… no mas bien, mas bien me tenia muy poca fe… me metía en el estudio y lo demás llegaría, si es que tenia que llegar…y sino…bueno tengo grandes amigos. Me sonreí por mis pensamientos… "¿a quien trato de engañar? Siempre había soñado con tener a mi lado a aquella persona a la cual amara"

Al abrir la nota note que la caligrafía de la nota no era perfecta pero no podía reconocer de quien podía ser… con tantos alumnos como para que yo aprestara atención pero aun así…me parecía conocida.  
Sentí como mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras la carta leía.

_Hermione:_

A instancias de una respuesta cálida,  
una fantasía concebida en la perfección;  
sueño devenido en una realidad mágica,  
hoy tienes una cita con tu emoción:

Un camino de pétalos de rosas,  
tenue luz de velas perfumadas,  
palabras dulcemente susurradas,  
ecos de una canción hermosa.

Un listón rojo de tu corazón a mi lecho,  
cataclismo de emociones en el pecho;  
una escalera luminosa a la antesala del cielo,  
apasionado rincón donde perder los miedos.

Una rosa suave que acaricie tus formas,  
cuerpos iluminados a la luz del deseo...  
Se satura el aire con sensuales aromas,  
la pasión que explota en el primer beso...

¡Dos hogueras y un sólo calor,  
dos corazones y un sólo latido,  
morir en un instante de amor  
para renacer en cada suspiro!

Noche sin besos prohibidos,  
éxtasis de labios mordidos,  
y el amor prevaleciendo al deseo  
en un amanecer de abrazo eterno...

No declares estos versos indiscretos,  
no supongas la sorpresa ya se ha ido,  
ambrosía guardada en celoso secreto  
para ser revelada únicamente contigo.

Una invitación al Amor Sublime,  
de sueño perfecto a evento sagrado;  
un encuentro humanamente irrepetible,  
lacrado con tu sello sensual y mágico.

Si quieres conocer la respuesta  
De quien con amor te respeta…  
Si quieres conocer el sentir de tu corazón  
Pues sigue los pétalos de la flor…  
Que caminos abren para ti…  
Pequeña princesa y gran amor para mí.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente… ¿quien con bellas palabras había expresado cuanto me ama?  
Luego mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como de apoco iban brillando unos pétalos en el suelo marcándome un camino a seguir… mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar… ¿Qué debía hacer?  
No podía dejar de ver las señales…y comencé a seguirlas…Harry seguramente me mataría por no llevarle el libro pero bueno…una vez…puedo pensar en mi "¿no?"  
Me sonrió a mi misma y camino emocionada siguiendo los pétalos que a cada paso que daba se encendían borrándose por detrás mío.  
Eso significaba que solo yo podía seguirlos…y si perdía la oportunidad no tendría forma de llegar nuevamente a el.  
Mientras sigo las indicaciones me voy preguntando quien puede ser este misterioso admirador… y mi corazón no me dejaba pensar…solo latía desaforadamente con cada paso que daba.

Seguí el camino de pétalos hasta llegar a los campos del colegio, la emoción y la intriga comenzaron a aumentar al sentir el fresco viento sobre mi rostro… no podía creerlo… ¿a dónde me llevaría esto?... ¿de quién sería la carta?... me mordí el labio inferior ahogando todas esas preguntas en mi interior.

- ¿La cabaña de Hagrid? – me pregunté a mi misma cuando el camino de rosas me llevo hasta el lugar, volví a mirar el suelo y las rosas rodeaban la cabaña… las seguí y estas me llevaron hasta la parte detrás de la casa.

Quedé completamente anonadada… el lugar era simplemente hermoso… dónde recordaba haber visto calabazas y plantas de esas que solo Hagrid se atrevía a cultivar, ahora estaba lleno de hermosas y diversas flores, era un jardín hermoso, y el olor que se despedía de toda aquella variedad simplemente te elevaba por los cielos…  
quien fuera que hubiere hecho esto debía haberle tomado mucho tiempo… y el resultado era simplemente hermoso… sentí la sangre hirviendo en mis mejillas y el corazón palpitándome a mil al pensar en que alguien había dedicado tanto esfuerzo solo por que yo lo admirara… el deseo de conocer a ese misterioso personaje aumento en mi mente.

Al estar admirando el bello jardín note que las flores bajó mis pies comenzaban a doblarse formando un pequeño sendero, lo seguí cuidadosamente tratando de no maltratar ninguna flor, pero al caminar sobre estas sentía estar caminando sobre las nubes…

Era una sensación extraña pero agradable… al terminar el sendero la sonrisa en mi rostro no podía desaparecer… levanté la mirada y vi un pequeño claro… un lugar despejado de todas aquellas maravillosas plantas en donde solo había un círculo de flores al centro…

Me acerqué a ellas, eran hermosas, recordaba muy bien su nombre porque eran las favoritas de mi madre… "flores pensamientos"… me hinqué para admirar más de cerca el hermoso ramo y me sorprendí… en cuanto mis dedos tocaron sus pétalos las flores se movieron… tenían vida, seguro habían sido hechizadas…

quedé helada admirando como se movían cuando una lenta melodía comenzó a escucharse, miré hacia todos loados buscando de dónde provenía tan hermosa música y el sonido me llevó nuevamente al hermoso ramo frente a mí… sorprendida vi como una hermosa canción empezaba a ser interpretada por las flores…

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura  
Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música  
Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda  
Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda  
Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo  
De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos  
Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente  
Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente  
Y nunca dejarás  
De mi boca escuchar decir que  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre  
Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa  
De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas  
Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo  
Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro  
Y nunca dejarás  
De mi boca escuchar decir que  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Se mi amor por favor por siempre  
Tu amor por siempre. _

Al momento en que las flores dejaron de cantar mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas… la canción había sido simplemente hermosa y más el hecho de imaginar que alguien al escucharla había pensado en mí… no podía imaginar quién… de repente una imagen llego a mi mente y me reí de mi misma… "Si como no"… pensé desilusionada pero una melodiosa voz a mi oído interrumpió mis pensamientos…

"Si tu amor quieres encontrar al lago haz de llegar" me dijo una de las flores para después volver a ser inanimada.

"Si tu amor quieres encontrar al lago haz de llegar" repetí en voz alta y después de unos segundos me eché a correr rumbo al lago…

Esto cada vez me intrigaba mas… ¿que otra sorpresa podía llegar a encontrar y quien seria el progenitor de todo esto?  
Mi corazón aceleraba y mis pensamientos pasaban de una persona a otra, se instalaban unos momentos en una y cuando intentaba convencerme aparecía otra…  
Aunque motivos me faltaban muchos ya que parecía llevar una vida enamorado de mi… aunque no conocía a tantas personas o ¿si?  
¿Quien podía ser? ¿Quien quien? Y mi corazón que hará si lo descubre… ¿a quien amo yo?  
Estaba confundida mucho tiempo pensé que Ron pero no podía ser el, lo nuestro no había funcionado y jamás funcionaria ya que éramos amigos. Eso éramos como hermanos.

Mis pensamientos volaban de aquí para allá mientras mis pasos aceleraban camino al lago… mi corazón palpitaba y mi respiración se entre cortaba… podía divisar el sol como se asomaba por el horizonte y yo solo sonreí…corrí ligeramente hasta que llegue al lago. ¿Y ahora que hago?

Me acerque al lago… no había nota, no había flores que cantaran…como sabría como seguir.  
Mire el lago detalladamente y luego me quede helada…vi como una sirena saltaba intentando captar mi atención y así lo hizo. Se acerco a la orilla y me invito a seguirla…

-No se como respirar debajo del agua, ni siquiera se nadar – replique al acercarme un poco mas.  
Sin una palabra estiro su mano dándome branquialgas  
Las tome y sin pensarlo me las trague… pronto un dolor a mis costados sentí…esto comenzaba a hacer efecto y me metí al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a tres sirenas juntas que comenzaron a hablar pausadamente diciendo un soneto que llego pronto a mis oídos como melodías encantadas.

_"Una vez todo por ti quiso dar, mas no pudo llegar... miro tus ojos y respuestas allí pudo hallar...tan solo mira tu corazón y sabemos que lo descubrirás"_

"Los recuerdos llegaran...a tu corazón se posara...solo revive los momentos y en ellos lo encontraras..."

"Podemos ver tu corazón, sabemos que el sabe la respuesta...pues no ha dejado de preocuparse ni un instante por el" "sabemos la respuesta mas bien búscala en ti...sumérgete a lo mas hondo y solo piensa en el..."

"Dirígete a aquel lugar donde solo los deseos se cumplirán...y si es amor verdadero...las puertas se abrirán"

En ese momento comenzó a saltar… aunque la respuesta aun no salía a la luz… no sabia quien podía ser… pero debía pensar… la respuesta estaba en mi.  
Les sonreí a las sirenas y Salí a la superficie… una vez que toque esta el efecto de las branquialgas se acabo y pude respirar normalmente…

Salí del lago y sacando mi varita me seque… ahora solo que quedaba pensar y escuchar a mi corazón para saber quien era aquella persona que se había molestado tanto por captar mi atención.

¿Quién seria el loco enamorado de mí? ¿Seria yo igual para con el?  
Me senté unos momentos a analizar la situación… las sirenas me habían dicho que yo sabia quien era y que mi corazón sentía lo mismo por el… ¿pero porque no lo notaba…porque no sabia quien era entonces a esas alturas?

Tome con mis manos la cabeza intentando pensar…intentando suavizar todo y poder escuchar mi corazón…cerré los ojos y allí como por arte de magia vino a mi.

Los recuerdos inundaron mi alma y mi corazón comenzó a rugir mostrando que estaba en lo correcto…  
Mis manos temblaron…el siempre en mi…yo siempre en él… desde el primer momento…desde que lo vi. Una vez lo pensé…pero pronto lo descarte, porque darme esperanza pero ahora lo comprendía siempre lo había sabido… pero jamás lo quise aceptar…hasta ahora.

De repente sentí que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies… no podía creerlo… no podía ser él ¿o si?... todo mi cuerpo tembló, la emoción invadió todo mi ser… miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, todas sin respuesta alguna, todas contradiciéndose, todo era confusión…

"Cálmate Hermione piensa" me dije a mi misma tratando de concentrarme… era casi imposible… su imagen, su voz, su sonrisa todo él se había apoderado de mi pensamiento… no podía más… tenía que averiguarlo… tenía que comprobar si era él… si esto que sentía era amor… volví a recordar las palabras de las sirenas…

¿A dónde tenía que ir ahora?... "Dirígete a aquel lugar donde solo los deseos se cumplirán...y si es amor verdadero...las puertas se abrirán"… "dónde sólo los deseos se cumplirán"…… "dónde sólo los deseos… repetí una y otra vez… de repente algo hizo clic en mi mente…

- ¡Claro!, la sala de menesteres – mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y corrí hacia el castillo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron… seguramente todos los que me veían pasar pensaban que estaba loca… corría a toda velocidad chocando de vez en cuando con algún estudiante pero no me importaba… tenía que llegar al séptimo piso cuanto antes… unas escaleras y unos cuantos pasillos más y…

- ¡Llegué! – grité orgullosa mientras me recargaba en la pared buscando recuperar el aliento… mi respiración volvió a la normalidad pero mi corazón se aceleró aún más… me enderecé y me giré hacia el muro a mis espaldas… lo recordaba muy bien… aquí habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntos cuando el ejército de Dumbledore se formó… cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza… volví a escuchar en mi mente las melodiosas voces de las sirenas…

_"una vez todo por ti quiso dar, mas no pudo llegar... miro tus ojos y respuestas allí pudo hallar...tan solo mira tu corazón y sabemos que lo descubrirás"_

"podemos ver tu corazón, sabemos que el sabe la respuesta...pues no ha dejado de preocuparse ni un instante por el" "sabemos la respuesta mas bien búscala en ti...sumérgete a lo mas hondo y solo piensa en el..."

"Dirígete a aquel lugar donde solo los deseos se cumplirán...y si es amor verdadero...las puertas se abrirán"

"los recuerdos llegaran...a tu corazón se posara...solo revive los momentos y en ellos lo encontraras..."

- …y si es amor verdadero...las puertas se abrirán – repetí para mis adentros… así con los ojos cerrados pensé en él… recordé cuando lo conocí… en aquel vagón del tren… recordé en el segundo año cuando después de haber sido des petrificada corrí a sus brazos al entrar al Gran Comedor…

Todo lo que vivimos juntos al usar el gira tiempos para salvar a su padrino en el tercer curso… recordé como moría de preocupación al verlo enfrentarse a todas esas difíciles pruebas en el torneo de los tres magos… omití todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de batallas, dónde tantas veces su vida corrió peligro por enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso… mantuve en mi mente la imagen de su rostro… sus ojos…  
Sus labios sonriéndome… escuché su voz llamándome…

- Te amo Harry – las palabras salieron inconscientemente de mis labios… por fin… por fin me había dado cuenta… sentí como una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y los abrí para secarlos… entonces volví a quedar helada… frente a mí donde solo hace pocos segundos había estado un muro ahora había una gran puerta…

Sin pensarlo dos veces las abrí con cautela... ¿significaba esto que…?

- Es… es hermoso – al abrir la puerta de la sala había quedado nuevamente sorprendida… caminé uno pasos más mirando hacia todas direcciones… -es bellísimo -… toda la sala era… era el cielo nocturno… sentía que estaba volando… volando entre las estrellas… giré sobre mi misma mirando en todas direcciones…todo cubierto por estrellas… una nueva lágrima recorrió mis mejillas.

… - Harry – mi voz era temblorosa, no podía evitarlo, entonces un destello llamó mi atención… una estrella brillaba más por sobre las otras y lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí… se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro, era hermosa, parecía un diamante resplandeciente, un pedazo de cristal era…era indescriptible… de repente la estrella frente a mí comenzó a danzar a mi alrededor… una pequeña risita se escapó de mis labios al sentir la suave brisa que desprendía la estrella al jugar a mi alrededor… entonces frenó su movimiento para volverse a quedar estática frente a mí… la miré con atención.

La miré con atención y me asusté un poco al escuchar una hermosa voz proveniente de la estrella que me decía… "el amor verdadero habita en nuestros corazones...si tu sabes cual es tu amor...repite los acordes de su nombre"

"Dilo con sentimiento...pues él esta dentro"… esta vez entendí mejor el mensaje e inconscientemente su nombre salió de mis labios… - Harry – dije y sentí mi corazón vibrar.

De la nada la estrella frente a mí brillo con más intensidad por lo que tuve que cubrir con un brazo mis ojos… y así como comenzó el brillo se esfumó y pude mirar otra vez.

Mi corazón brincó… la sangre me hirvió y las rodillas me comenzaron a temblar… la hermosa estrella había desaparecido… pero en su lugar la razón de mi desenfreno había aparecido… Harry estaba ante mí, con esa sonrisa en sus labios que me hacía olvidar de todo lo demás… y con un brillo en sus ojos tan especial que ya no supe como actuar… me quedé helada admirándolo… y entonces él comenzó a hablar…

- Llegaste – me dijo con voz suave y mi corazón brincó… solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza…  
Todo mi cuerpo volvió a temblar, Harry había tomado mis manos entre las suyas y sentí mi piel hervir bajo la suya… no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos…

Tan bellos y expresivos… su rostro se veía aún más hermoso bajo la luz de las estrellas… ahora me daba cuenta cuan ciega había estado… me daba cuenta cuánto lo amaba…

- … Harry… tú… hi-hiciste-todo esto... - no podía hablar sin que las palabras se atropellaran en mi boca.

- Hice todo esto para ti – me dijo tranquilo e inconscientemente una sonrisa curvó mis labios… los latidos de mi corazón me perforaron hasta los oídos al ver a Harry acercándose aún más a mí - … por que si siempre estuve pensando en ti… siempre fuiste... mas grande para mi… por que si mi vida giraba a tu alrededor… Por que si todo lo que tenia… era para ti… si cada paso que daba era para llegar hacia a ti… por que si siempre mi corazón solo latía por ti… por eso...el miedo me dejo por mucho tiempo atormentado...no quería perderte y fue cuando desde mi corazón pensé esto… solo con esto sabría si me querrías y dejaría de sangrar mi corazón por amarte en secreto… - mis manos temblaron, mas bien todo en mi tembló, sus palabras tan sinceras y tan sentidas habían llegado a mi corazón de una manera que jamás creí posible, mis lagrimas amenazaban por salirse, mi emoción estaba al borde de explotar…¿Cómo no me di cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, de cuanto quería un abrazo cálido de el, rozar sus labios suavemente hasta extasiarme en ellos?  
Solo di un paso nervioso hacia el… Harry me sonrió y tomándome la mano me dijo.

-Cada vez que pienso en ti, estas palabras de amor nacen en mí: Ya no estoy solo, ya no necesito a nadie, estoy enamorado de Ti.

En ese momento supe que no quedaban mas palabras que decir… no quedaba nada mas que rellenar pues el silencio lo había hecho todo por nosotros, nuestras miradas hablaban por si solas…el amor era mas fuerte de lo que algunas vez habíamos pensado.  
Terminamos de acercar la distancia que nos separaba… tiernamente Harry recogió un mechón de mi pelo y acariciándome lentamente mi cara me beso.  
Un beso que va mas allá de los confines... un beso que no caben palabras para describirlo… podía sentir mi corazón salirse de mi pecho y al mismo tiempo quererse quedar para seguir sintiendo los brazos de Harry a mi alrededor.

Mis manos buscaron refugio en su pecho… me sentía como una niña pequeña adorando su sueño. Lo bese con mas intensidad, no podía creer como en un instante el amor que no quise escuchar nunca había salido a flote y de una manera inexplicable… pero ahí esta yo… aferrada a él demostrándonos en un beso todo lo que nuestros corazones siempre nos habían estado gritando.  
Ya no quedaba mas nada que hacer…más que disfrutar del amor…

Mientras el me hablabas y yo lo miraba, se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante: el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía. El cielo se hizo visible en sus ojos, y mi corazón estallo de emoción, lo mire, le sonreí y le dije acercando mi boca su oído: Te Amo.

Fue una mirada, un frenesí de besos, una lujuria de sentimientos.  
Fue un instante sin fin, sin tiempo para soñar, solo para sentir.

**FIN!!!!**

ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...  
DEJEN HERMOSAS FIRMITAS  
QUE EL DIA SEGURO NOS HAN ALEGRADOOO  
jaja

Los versitos nos salen del alma  
cuando contentos nos ponemos  
a cantar las sonatas... jaja  
eso no pego ni con cola  
Himeko mejor segui vos  
que me vuelvo loka

jaj

besos

Jeje aki Himeko reportandose! (duh eso ke) bueno niñas esperamos muuuuuchaas firmas!  
he d decir k Wihel es una maestra en esto d los fics, sobre todo en la poesia k se t da muy bien hermanita!!  
i bueno sin mas k hayan disfrutado  
jaja hermanita... tu loka?? jaja para nadaaa!!=P jaja

las keremos!  
graciaas!  
**Wihel & Himeko**


End file.
